Whispers in the Dark
by MaidenofAlchemy
Summary: A Asura and Maka story. 1st lemons. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Whispers in the Dark

Chapter One

"_Maka_," A voice whispered from the shadows. "_Maka, don't you remember me? Don't you remember the one you killed_?"

Maka only kept her eyes closed. There was no one there. She knew there was no one in her room that this voice belonged to. But she could sense something, not in her room but in her mind. Someone whom loved to taunt her when she was alone.

"_My dear, your inner self is changing. I know you can feel it. When you're at the brink of your life, come looking for me. I will wait for your arrival._"

'Damn you, go away.' She thought. Then she was the mistress of her own mind again. The presence was gone. 'Why is that voice so familiar? Why does it taunt me?'

Maka opened her eyes and sat up. Her room was pitch-black until dull yellow moonlight poured through the window. At times like this, she could feel what the voice said was true. Something inside her was changing. Black blood.

Maka felt a little regret for not telling Soul the truth. At the moment he became a Death Scythe; all the black blood entered her body. No one seemed to notice. Even her soul seemed the same, or so Dr. Stein said when he checked it for her. Not that she told him why.

Then, there was the voice. Its whispers always came during the night. At first, it seemed to come from the shadows. Maka sighed. Sleep beckoned but she knew her mind would refuse to allow it to consume her just yet.

…

Asura smirked insanely. The girl was coming along nicely. He couldn't wait 'till she knew who called to her. Asura, the first Kishin, still lived. How it would shock her. But explanations for him being alive will come later.

Asura laughed while he thought of his old master. Five years have passed since his 'death'. Now he would reclaim his vengeance upon Death and those loyal to the Shinigami's cause. That would be no exceptions, except the girl Maka. She had a special fate. The time was coming soon.

…

Author's Note

I have decided to reverse my story on account that one review thinks its plot was stolen from Naruto. It was nothing like Naruto and if some may have thought it did, well I am sorry. Just read the story, review, and wait for the next chapter. I DON'T COPYWRITE. I major in English subjects my glamor is just fine. If _my_ writing is bad to you, don't brother to review and read something else. I don't want to offend anyone. But for those who like my stories, please enjoy my first lemons!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Maka stood away from the crowd. Everyone whispered as they waited for Shinigami to come. Something bad had happen. All the Death Scythes, Soul included, stood beside the mirror in the Death Room. Kid, his weapons, Black Star and Tsubaki lingered near them.

'Perhaps I should go up there with them.' Maka thought. 'I don't want to be here.'

"Hey, Maka, are you ok?" Her father's voice startled her back into reality.

She nodded. But Spirit didn't go away. Instead, he frowned. "Soul has told me you've been acting different."

'Damn it, Soul!' Her mind hissed. "It just that he's been gone lately."

"But the others have stated the same, too."

"I'm fine. I'm just going through a change of ways like Soul." Maka turned away and willed her step as she went over to her friends.

She didn't need to look at her father's face to see the hurt on it. The others gave small greetings to her which she returned. Yet her thoughts nagged at her. Why was she feeling so distant from her friends?

"Hey ya!" Shinigami yelled as he appeared in the mirror. "It's good that you all came."

Everyone remained silent.

"Well, I've called you all to announce that we have lost another Death Scythe. You know what that means."

All gasped. Maka closed her eyes half way. Now there were a spot for a new Death Scythe. But Shinigami's Death Scythes have lost power. Witches work, no doubt. Most began to panic until Shinigami yelled for order.

"_**Everyone quiet!**_" Silence echoed in the room. "Another Death Scythe must be created soon. The Kishin will still be our top priority though."

…

Maka entered her room and locked the door behind her. She sighed deeply. The voice was right, she was changing. Maka closed the window shades and turned on a lamp. She took off her clothes until she only wore her matching bra and underwear.

During the last five years, her body grew. Her breasts were full C's, her waist was thin and her hips were nicely shaped.

"Hey, Maka!" Blair's voice called from the hallway. "They sent a new outfit for the Spartoi members."

Maka carefully opened the door a little bit and took the box from the magical cat. Blair was in human, having just come home from work. Blair tilted her head to one side, taking notice of her roommate's bare shoulder.

"Is everything ok?" Maka nodded. "Oh, well don't worry. This phase happens to every girl. It will pass soon."

"Thanks, Blair." Maka closed and locked the door. 'She thinks what's happening to me is normal?'

Maka took out a small knife from her desk. She sat on her bed. Slow, she placed the cool blade on her slender wrist. With a quick motion, she cut her wrist. Black blood flowed before going back into her skin. Maka knew nothing of what was happening. She could still feel the weapon genes from her father as well as the abilities from her mother.

Maka put the knife away and took out her new outfit. There was a black long coat like her old one, but fitted to her new frame. An arm-sash was attached to the upper left arm. A symbol like Shinigami's mask was embodied on the white silk.

The rest of the outfit was a white long-sleeved button-up shirt, and a black vest that matched the black rippled skirt. Maka couldn't help but smile. She liked it. 'In fact, I think Blair bought me a pair of boots that will go nicely with it.'

Maka dug into her closet. Soon, she placed the sleek black lace-up boots beside the uniform. Someone knocked on her door.

"Hey, Maka, Lord Shinigami gave us a new mission. We're leaving for France tomorrow." Soul's muffled voice told her.

"Thanks, Soul"

"Hey, the others and I are going out. Do you want to come?"

"Sure. I'll get ready now."

…

Asura chuckled as he watched Maka through her own eyes. Little did she know the black blood called to him, telling him all about her. Everything about the girl was coming along nicely. 'Soon, I will come to take her away.'

Suddenly, he had an idea. She was going to France, right? He could feel a soul nearly ready to turn there. Perhaps it would be a worthy test for her. Asura rose to his feet. Soon, he would take his bride.

…

"_Maka_" The voice whispered.

Maka opened her eyes. She sat up quickly, realizing she was no longer in her room. She was resting on a smooth, flat marble floor. Thick darkness surrounded her about five feet away. 'This has to be a dream.'

"Yes, it is my dear." The voice spoke to her.

She saw no one. "Who are you?"

"Time will tell, sweet Maka. I have come to inform you of something."

'Why does that voice sound so familiar?' Maka looked around. Still no person of thing was in sight.

"Soon, you will face a strong opponent. Make me proud by defeating it on your own, or suffer the loss of someone you know."

"What are you talking about?" Only silence. "Bitch, answer me!"

No one did. Suddenly, Maka awoke in her own bed. Body was drenched in a cold sweat and fear forced her heart to beat faster. She screamed.

Moments passed. Maka listened for her partner or Blair. They were still asleep. Maka sighed. Then she noticed the inside of her right wrist stinging. She lifted it up and saw three vertical eyes on her skin.

"Hell FUCKIN' no."

….

Author's Note

Thank you, Talin BloodDriver, and _you_ spelled grammar wrong too. Don't review on my story's grammar again. I know what pink house you live at in real life, Baka. Anyway, I'll try to make my updates longer. Just keep waiting for the next chapter. Later! Also, there will be lemon soon. ;b.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Maka pulled on her new black-leather gloves tightly. She was glad there were wrist belts to secure the right glove. Her new uniform was form-fitting, revealing the shape of her body. The boots came up to her knees and clicked nicely when she walked. A new look.

Everyone turned and stared in shock when they heard her coming. 'I'm not the same any more. Perhaps this change will be good, though.' She thought before she remembered the marks on her wrist. 'I have to find out why I have Asura's fucking eyes on my skin.'

"WOW! Well, look who's trying to out shine me!" Black Star yelled.

Suddenly, he appeared right next to her. Maka glared at him. She stepped on his foot, digging her stiletto heel it. As the blur-hair kid threw his head up to yell, Maka sent a "Maka Chop" to his Adam's apple. Black Star fell onto the ground.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki cried as she hurried to her partner's side.

Everyone else just stared as Maka. Oddly, Maka kept her clam during the whole event, not once showing her anger. 'No more will I put up with that Bastard!' Her thoughts roared.

"Soul, we don't want to be late. Let's go." Maka started walking.

"HEY MAKA!" Soul yelled.

Maka turned, her coattail snapped as she did. "He'll be fine. Hurry up or I'm leaving without you." She said in a too calm voice.

"Go, Soul. We'll talk to her when you guys get back." Kid suggested.

Soul sighed and hurried to catch up to Maka. Kid stared after for a moment. Something was indeed wrong with Maka. Hopefully it was nothing too serious.

…

"Maka, why did you do that?" Soul asked for the hundredth time.

"I'm tired of putting up with that Asshole's comments about me all the time. I know it's good for him to boast but there a limit, you know." Maka took her seat on the plane.

Soul sat next to her. "What's wrong with you lately? Don't lie to me."

"I've been going through a change." Maka leaned back and pretended to sleep.

Soul stared at her. Was she pretending to sleep? He could tell. Perhaps she was right and they grew apart over the last few years. But why? Something had to change. Soul knew it wasn't he becoming a Death Scythe. It was something else.

…

Asura smiled as he looked around the place. So this was Paris. A few people glance his way but not for long. They hurried on their way, feeling terror like never before. It made him smile more. He took the chance to study the people as well while he walked aimlessly through the streets. 'They don't seem as tasty like the old days.'

…

Maka stopped and jerked her head down the side-street. She could have sworn she'd seen a man wearing a red and black pinstriped blazer and an extremely long pair of dark trousers, burying the black shoes worn underneath. 'Asura?' No, it couldn't be. She was the one who had killed him right?

"Something wrong, Maka?" Soul asked.

She shook her head. The Kishin was dead. '_Maka, how nice to see you._' The voice whispered. Startled, she looked around in fright. Soul didn't notice though. '_The fun will begin at night, dear Maka, so rest up. I look forward to it._'

…

Asura found a recently abandon building. He smiled as he sensed the soon-to-be-Kishin sleeping within the basement. He waited. Soon the gloom became pitch black as night claimed the world. 'It's time Maka, my dear.'

…

"This way, Soul!" Maka yelled as she ran through deserted streets.

She followed the fleeing Kishin egg into an abandon building. Soul struggled to keep up. "_Good evening, Maka." _Maka froze when she heard the voice. A glance towards Soul told her he didn't hear it.

Suddenly, something howled behind them. Maka and Soul turned and faced the Kishin egg. Soul turned into his weapon form, ready to fight as Maka took a hold of his staff.

"_Ready, Maka?_" Soul asked.

"Always." She ran towards the deformed child.

Suddenly, Meister and Weapon seemed to pass through something, or at least, Maka did. Soul hit a barrier that tore him from Maka's hand as she went through. Maka spun around to retrieve Soul, but she now felt a barrier between them.

"Maka!" Soul yelled as he returned to his human form.

"_Now's the time, Maka. Show you true power to me._" The voice whispered.

'This is what it meant.' Maka looked around only to see a shadow in one of the upper windows. A howl brought her attention back to the kid. A strange wind blew around her as the kid changed. Maka felt her body pressed forcibly against the barrier.

Then, all was calm. Maka opened her eyes to see a little girl staring at her with deep hunger. 'She looks almost normal!' Maka realized the girl was gone.

"Shit!" Maka turned too late.

The child backhanded her across the floor.

"Maka!" Soul tried to break through.

Laughter echoed around. "Don't waste your time, boy. Only I can allow people in or out of his barrier."

Everyone looked up as a shadow stepped into moonlight. Asura smiled down at them. He floated down and landed softy on the floor.

"But you're dead." Soul glared at the Kishin.

"Well, after eating so many Witch souls, I gained a lot of their magic. Hence, I was able to survive Maka's punch five years ago." Asura enter the barrier and stepped in front of Maka. "You know what you have to do. If you refuse, I'll set this young one on the city."

Maka nodded. The Kishin took her right hand and ripped off the glove, revealing his mark. He brought her wrist to his lips and kissed it. Soul started yelling. Maka couldn't hear him since the black blood inside her started boiling. Maka turned towards the new Kishin, summoning her own weapon parts. Scythe blades appeared on her arms as she went full out on her opponent.

Asura smiled as his lust grew. She was perfect. Her battle-style as a weapon would need to be improved. But he could help her with that when they had spare time.

Less than ten minutes had passed. Exhausted, a blood-covered Maka fell onto the floor. Asura walked to her side and picked her up bridal-style.

"Let my Meister go!"

Asura glared towards the albino boy. "You're Meister is Death now. Besides, you don't fit up to the status of Maka anymore. She's greater than Shinigami. This is the last time you'll ever she as your friend. Bye-bye." Asura disappeared.

"MAKA!" Soul screamed to no one.

…

Author's note

Well, finally I can start on the lemons. Sorry the first three chapters had none so far. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Asura waited for his bride to wake. He had replaced her clothing with a short white dress. He paused at moments, admiring her flawless body. He breathed in her scent so he would never forget it. So beautiful. So perfect.

He could sense that she wouldn't wake for a while. Asura took this opportunity to leave briefly and prepare for the ceremony. The time was coming so very soon.

…

"HOW COULD YOU LET HIM TAKE HER!" Spirit's voice caused everyone to flinch.

Soul couldn't look at his superiors. He knew he had failed big time. 'This is so not cool.' He thought grimly.

"Calm down, Spirit. You and I both watched that battle. Even if Soul wanted to help, he wouldn't have been able to." Shinigami told the very angry father.

"WHO KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO MY MAKA. WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Spirit grinded his teeth.

"Well, we can do nothing until we know where they are. I want the Kishin dead, too, you know. Right now we can only wait." Shinigami bowed his masked face in defeat.

Soul remembered something he saw during the battle. "Lord Shinigami. During to battle, when Maka was injured, she was bleeding black blood."

"Eh? Well…."

"It could be that all the black blood in Soul went into Maka when he became a Death Scythe." Stein said, startling them by appearing so suddenly.

Everyone fell silent in thought. 'Please, be safe Maka.' Soul wished. 'I'll find you, I promise.'

…

Maka woke slowly. She opened her eyes and sat up with a star. "What- where am I?"

A single candle lit up the small room. Maka noticed she was resting on a cot against the wall facing the door. Fear took over her already frightened heart. Suddenly the door opened.

Maka gasped as she realized who was entering the room. Asura stood tall in all his glory. His black and white hair framed his face perfectly, giving a slight shadow to his red eyes. She looked over his whole body; taking in the fact the he had gained enough weight to give him a healthy look. Besides his pants, he wore nothing.

"Good evening, Maka." He whispered.

She recognized his voice. "You've been the one who has talked to me the last few years."

Asura nodded, walking towards her slowly. He took a seat next to her.

"Maka, you should know. The only reason I'm here is because of you. When the black blood entered you, it began calling for someone who shared the same blood. It awoke my powers, allowing me to revive myself by using the power of the witches I eat long ago."

"Why am I here?"

"Sweet girl, I know everything about you. I could never find another woman to be my wife. I want you." Asura leaned closer, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"N-…"

"Think about it. When has any man showed you affection? Hmm? I'm willing to give you everything you ask for, just be mine."

Maka became silent. He was right. A tiny part of her wanted to protest, to turn him away. But his eyes, his eyes showed the truth in his words. 'Why not? He's right.' Maka thought as she leaned into him.

"Good choice. Now come." He gently helped her up and took her through a dark hallway that opened up to a huge room. Many candles lit this place, creating a misty glow against the darkness.

Only then did Maka notice what she was wearing. She looked to Asura who only smiled. He stood in front of her, taking her hands in his.

Asura started by chanting in a dead language. Maka felt an odd power rise around them, unseen. Then the Kishin spoke in English.

"I take this maiden as my bride, speaking words of old to bind her soul to mine for eternity. By her own true word, this ceremony will be completed and she mine."

"I choose to be your wife." She whispered.

Suddenly, a howling wind surrounded them. Maka flung herself into Asura's embrace, fearing what was happening. All the candles blew out, leaving the two in total darkness.

…

Asura chuckled softly as his bride clung to him. She had nothing fear. He would protect her. Able to see in the dark, he leaned down, capturing her lips with his. Maka instantly forgot about the unsettling event and kissed him back. Asura lifted her up bridal-style. He proceeded to carry her towards their room.

Maka studied her new home as he whispered that he'd give her a tour in the morning. 'But right now we have more important things to do, my beautiful bride.'

Their bedroom was large with a fire lit in the fireplace. Asura set Maka on the king-size bed. She took his face in her hands, guiding him closer for a kiss. Asura caressed her body, taking joy to its perfect shape. His fingers grabbed her dress's hem-line and lifted it upwards. Maka aided him in taking it off. She shivered, only in her underwear in front of a man.

"Don't be afraid." Asura whispered as he quickly took off all on his clothing. Then he climbed on her, kissing her face and neck.

His hands swiftly removed her last clothing, revealing all to him. Then his hands went back to caressing her, mostly her chest until he moved his kisses lower. Maka gasped as he begun licking her breasts, eventually taking one into his mouth. When he was sure she had enough, Asura went lower.

She was very wet, but not enough to his liking. It was going to be her first time; Asura knew he had to make it as comfortable as he could. Soon, Maka gasped as she came. Asura smiled. Now was the time to claim her.

He positioned himself and entered quickly. Maka screamed. Asura cooed to her as pain hurt her. Neither of them moved for many moments. Then, Maka wrapped her legs around his waist. 'Very good, my dear.'

Asura set a slow pace, increasing slowly. Maka's moans only encouraged him to go faster until they both came. Maka screamed his name. Asura kissed her, sealing their bonding. His forever. Asura pulled her tightly against him and they fell into a deep sleep.

…

Author's Note

Well, sorry if this seems mild, but it gets better. Stay tune for a chapter coming soon. ;0

Extra:

Most of the cast of Soul Eater: "OMG!"

Asura: "Pay up, Shinigami."

Shinigami: "Shut up." *Hands over the money*

Asura: "You're a few bucks short."

Shinigami: "I kill people for a living. I don't get pay that well, you know!"

Asura:*Looks at the grim reaper*

Shinigami: "I have a kid to care for."

Shinigami's wife: "You would have 4 if you weren't shooting blanks!"

Ok, blame my friend for this funny. Anyway, see you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Maka awoke to something brushing against the side of her face. She opened her eyes to see red ones looking into hers. Memories of last night came to mind and she smile, reaching up and entangling her hands into her husband's hair. Asura leaned down and kissed her hungrily. He nibbled on her bottom lip, and then slid his tong in to explore her mouth. Maka moaned as his hand caressed her body, going lower until he plunged two fingers inside of her.

They broke apart for much needed air as Asura pumped harder. Maka cried as she came. 'Now for a little more fun.' He thought as he took a position on top of his wife, resting on his knees. He ran his hands down her sides, over her hips, and slowly returning upward. When he reached her chest, he caressed her breasts with a slightly rougher touch, gliding over her hardening nipples.

"Asura!" Maka arched into his touch.

Hearing Maka's breath accelerating began to drive him over the edge. How could this girl be so addicting? Asura slipped his hands under her lower back, lifting a startled Maka up until she straddled him in a semi-sitting position. Then he brought her onto his member. Maka threw her head back in pleasure.

Asura could help but think of his death five years ago. How he called her weak, a failure, and now he was summiting to her. He quickened the pace as Maka's moans became screams of his name. Oh, how beautiful she was. Suddenly, something odd started to happen. As they came together, their souls mixed, bonding them to a much deeper level. This event caused their pleasure to last longer, driving them over the edge and beyond.

Maka slumped back to the bed, asleep again, and Asura laid on her. He could feel the wave lengths of his soul and hers changing, becoming one. Asura smiled as he drifted to sleep, holding his beloved close so no one would steal her away.

…

Soul reclined in his room under depression. He heard to knock on the front door and knew who was there. He knew Blair was going to open it though he didn't hear her cross the room.

"HEY YA, Blair. Where is he?"

"I sorry, Black Star, but this wouldn't be a good- Hey!"

"Owww!" Black Star yelled as he stumbled into Soul's room with a few deep cuts on his body.

"I'm sorry, Blair." Tsubaki apologized for her partner.

The rest of the group came as well.

"What is your plan?" Kid asked as he entered the room.

"I don't know. Shinigami has Spirit and I on standby alert so near of us can go looking for Maka on our own. Even if we knew where to go. This is so not cool." Soul muttered.

"Hey, Corona, you share black blood. Maybe Blair knows some kind of tracking spell." Pattie said suddenly.

Everyone looked at her. Then to a suddenly frighten Corona. And then to Blair. The cat shrugged.

"Okay, I'll do this. But only because it's to help Maka." Corona stuttered.

Blair stood in front of him. "Nothing will happen, ok!" She focused.

Suddenly, a light blinded all of them. When the mist disappeared, they found themselves in front of an old mansion.

"Blair!" Everyone yelled.

"Quiet, everyone. I sense Maka's nearby." Kid told them. "Liz, Pattie."

The sisters transformed into guns. Black Star and Tsubaki followed suit. Soul and Blair just stood there. All looked towards the mansion.

…

Asura awoke with a star. He sensed people nearby. 'It can't be!' He stood, waking Maka as well. She sensed them too and followed her husband in dressing.

"There's no need for you to deal with them, my love."

Maka smiled and kissed him. "We face our enemies together."

Asura felt deep pride. She was willing to fight her own friends with him. They walked through the hallways and made it to the grand staircase before the door suddenly busted opened. Black Star came though and looked towards them.

"Maka, we've come to recuse you from this demon." He yelled.

"You ignorant sorry son of a bitch. I'm not going to leave my husband to go back to a place that doesn't care for me." Maka hissed.

Everyone who entered after Black Star and Tsubaki stared in shock. Soul grinded his teeth. Asura smiled. He noticed how Maka glance at the pink haired kid. So this was her friend that shared the black blood. No doubt they used him to get here.

Asura bent close to Maka, whispering in her ear. "Maka, do you want to take that kid with us? The one who has black blood?"

Maka turned to him in surprise. "You'd do that?"

"He's no threat to me. Plus with him, they could find us again."

Maka nodded. Asura looked to the kid who flinched at his glace. "Corona, you are welcome to come with us. Why stay with people you don't trust?"

His words stirred the others into action. Maka held out her hand which Asura took. Her whole body shined blue as it transformed into a scythe. Asura couldn't help but admire her weapon form's beauty. The twin blades were shaped like angel wings. Asura stood in a fighting pose as their opponents came. He swung Maka and quickly knocked them away. Kid, Black Star, Soul, and Blair tried to get up but fell onto the floor.

Maka transformed back and walked with Asura down to Corona who hadn't moved. "Are you coming?"

Startled by Maka's voice, Corona nodded. The demon god was right. Corona took her hand as Asura summoned a portal to take them away. As they disappeared, Maka looked back to her once friends.

"Don't come looking for me." Her whispered echoed around them.

…

Author's Note

I felt inspired to update so soon. Hope you all like. Later.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Maka lay in a half-asleep state beside Asura. Her husband hasn't woken up yet. So she took the time to study his face. He was inhumanly handsome and looked so peaceful. Maka sighed softly. Unwillingly, her thoughts went back to her friends. All the words she said to them, she meant them all.

"Don't worry about that." Asura whispered to her softly.

Maka smiled, not having heard him awaken. They kissed for long moments. 'It's like heaven.' Maka thought happily.

"So what's your relation to the boy?" He asked.

Maka saw the guarded look in his red eyes. "He's like a little brother. I save him from insanity, so…"

"I see. You have a habit of saving people from insanity." Asura chuckled light and pulled her under him. "Let's have a little fun before we leave the bed. Hmm?"

Maka giggled.

…

Shinigami stood in front of his mirror with Spirit not far away. The grim reaper could sense the anger and distress from the Death Scythe. As a father, he understood the feelings.

"Look at this, Spirit."

Spirit came closer. "What the?"

Shinigami was reviewing the battle. He 'paused' the mirror at a part where Maka's left hand was shown. Her ring finger had a strange tattoo band circling it.

"That's a wedding band that forms after two are married by the old law. What Soul and the others said was true. But it also means one other thing."

"I know. She became his wife willingly. My Maka. Lord Shinigami, surely there's something?" Spirit allowed his sentence to fade away uncompleted.

"Well, there's something else that bothers me. Why have the Kishin's wave lengths started spreading madness? It seems Asura has been purified in some way." Shinigami tilted his head.

…

Maka and Corona sat talking while Asura watched from a distance. He could see that the boy saw Maka only as a sister. 'At least I don't have to worry about him.'

Suddenly, he felt a heartbeat-like pulse through his being. Asura turned to the eastern horizon as Maka and Corona hurried over to him.

"Why was that?" Maka asked.

"It was-…"

…

"Lord Shinigami."

"Yes, I know, Spirit. Another Kishin has awoken." Shinigami stated.

…

Author's note

Sorry if this is a little short, but I needed to put it in the move the story along. Thanks for the reviews. The more review gives me more motive to write. See you next chapter. Also, that one review that keeps changing, do you have a name you go commonly by, 'cause you do change it every time you review. Any later.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Memories faded away, leaving empty darkness to which madness hid perfectly well in. A deep chuckle echoed from the shadows as the creature stalked its oblivious prey. Souls! That was all that was need. Needed to survive, needed to live, needed to forget. Pure human souls.

"Stop, Kishin." A male voice demanded.

The one within the shadows paused, looking towards the source.

Death the Kid stood tall, aiming his twin pistols at the newest Kishin. Slowly the monstrosity came forward to face him. It took form of a beautiful young woman with long lavender hair. Kid's eyes narrowed as he noticed a tattoo upon the Kishin's chest. 'No way, another member of the Star clan? But Black Star's the only one left!'

"I smell the scent of my own kin lingering on you, child. Tell me, does that belong to my little brother? I believe our people named him 'Black Star'." The Kishin asked in the softest voice he heard.

"I do know of him. Who are you?" Kid demanded.

"Forgive my utter rudeness. I am, or rather, I was called Violet Star. Since my clan is gone, just call me Violet." Suddenly, the Kishin Violet chuckled to herself. "Violet, the color of humanity. Yet, I'm an abomination to all live now, am I not?"

Kid only blinked for less than half a second and Violet was gone. "_Kid, watch out!"_ His weapons yelled. Kid turned too late. He flew through the air and crashed into a very thick wall.

"I should kill you in pay back for my Clan. But you're not the one responsible for that order. Tell your father I'm coming." With those words she was gone.

'Damn.' Kid thought.

…

Maka looked out the window. It had been nearly a month since she left. Asura made her happy, loved, and was always there. She smiled.

"Maka." Asura's voice called from behind.

The tone of his voice made her turn with a worried look. Getting up, she went to him. Asura embraced her for the longest of moments.

"It seems the new Kishin has made a threat on the Shinigami." He told her.

Maka didn't reply. How could she? And what words would she have used?

"If you want, we could help them."

"But they'll try to separate us." Maka pressed her ear to his chest, listening to his heart.

"Never will I allow so. Besides, though this Kishin will never be as strong as me, it still can do a lot of damage."

Maka recognized his new tone. "And Corona?"

"He wants to help as well."

"Okay, let's go. But promise me…."

Asura placed a slender finger on her lips. "Say no more." He kissed her.

…

"Maka's returning." Shinigami announced.

Most looked shock, especially her friends. But others held suspicions in their eyes.

"You really mean it, Lord Death?" Soul asked.

"Yes. She, Corona, and Asura are going to be arriving tomorrow. Now, even though Asura was our enemy, we believe it's different now. He is our ally for this new threat."

That made everyone silent. Shinigami tilted his head sideways. 'This is going to be more harder than I planned.'

…

Author's Note

Another short chapter, sorry. Don't worry, though. Computer trouble and doing research has taken from my time. Don't mind Talin BloodDriver, he's a good guy most of the time. Anyway, I want more reviews! You know, for feedback so I can make my stories less boring or such. Well, respect, hate, but still appreciate.

By the way, what have I done to you to get punished in two weeks? (Message to TBD)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Maka closed her eyes. It has been a day since they returned to Death City and she could see all too well that there were changes. Sure, her friends stayed the save except with the hostility towards Asura. She was blind like they acted to be. Others didn't want Asura here, and through him, her either.

"How do you feel to be home?" Asura kindly asked as he sat on the bed behind her and embraced her.

Maka smiled sadly. "It's not truly my home anymore. My home is with you, wherever it may be."

Asura mimicked his wife's sad smile. He knew that she was hurt. 'It might not help as much but this might keep her mind at peace so she can sleep.'

Asura begin to kiss and nibble her neck, traveling from her jaw line down. His hands traced unique patterns on her flat stomach as they slid up and grasped her breasts, groping them softly. Maka pried away his hands long enough to face he, her beautiful eyes full of lust that was as deep as his own. Without warning, he moved their positions so she lay on the bed with him on top.

"You are my soul mate, my love, my wife, and so much more. Nothing will ever take this away. When you died, I shall too. Always together, I promise to you and only you Maka." Asura rasped into her ear before ravaging her mouth with a kiss that got both of them heated up.

Maka entangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. She placed a hand over his heart, feeling its beating. He smiled and quickly undressed them both. Maka shivered at the sudden cold. Asura pressed his self against her to warm her up.

Asura gave her a shy, smoldering look. Maka blinked in confusion and soon found her on top of him. Maka blushed. His hands grasped her waist and show her the way. Maka begun to pump as she moan. Soon they reached they climax.

Asura and Maka moved to lie on their sides facing each other. Of course Maka fell asleep quickly. Asura smiled. 'She's so beautiful.'

"Sleep, my dear. Tomorrow will be hard for us." He whispered ever so sweetly.

…

Shinigami sighed. He could tell there was still going to be issues with Asura. But he had been right. The Kishin's madness had died down to slightly above a human's. Maka was controlling it, no doubt. Shinigami couldn't even think of what would happen if something happen to Maka. What would Asura do?

Suddenly, the emergency alarm went off. 'Oh, dear!' Shinigami thought. 'Already?'

…

Maka awoke with a star. At first she didn't understand the loud noise. But Asura did. He was already dressed and was dressing her as well. She somehow managed to follow him as her mind fully awoke.

Her friends were already at the school when Asura and Maka got there. Maka barely heard Black Star shout something.

"-My sister."

'What? What does he mean 'my sister'' Maka thought. Everyone turned to face them.

"The Kishin is here." Asura stated.

"Yes, coming this way. My soul will keep her out of the city but… Well let's roll up our sleeves and get to work!" Shinigami yelled.

Asura frowned. 'I think I like the old Death better.'

"Maka, you and Asura will be our last resort." Stein yelled just before a howl rose into the night sky.

It made most froze, their hearts beating faster at its tone. Asura understood now.

"It's not a full Kishin yet." He caught their looks and sighed. "Such a monster makes a cry like that when it's dying from the change. But I have no doubt this one's will turn. It won't be like me long ago."

"What do you mean?" Soul asked.

"It will be like a pure animal with only one intent. You could say fear kept me from becoming like it."

Maka took Asura's hand and transformed. Even the Shinigami gasped at her weapon form. After the training, the blades of Scythe/Maka became more detail in the shape of angel wings. They could fell the power of Maka, near that of a Death Scythe. 'Interesting, they created a new type of weapon.' Thought Shinigami.

"Keep everyone within the city." Asura commanded. The warrior he was centuries ago started to awake. "A normal person would be killed if they were near the Kishin egg when it changes. Maka and I will take care of it."

Without another word, the couple disappeared. "_Ready?_" Maka asked.

"Always." Asura teleported both of them in front of the Kishin egg.

"Well, I didn't expect so little of a greeting." The girl laughed. "You smell like a Kishin. Your blood's older, beyond a mortal life span. What are you?"

"The first Kishin, Asura. Now Maka!"

"_**Let's go soul resonance!**_" They spoke together.

Suddenly, Maka's form began to shine with a dark light. Thousands of feathers-like soul wavelengths shot out and surrounded their prey.

"Heavenly dark hunter." Asura screamed as he pointed towards the thing.

The Kishin to be stood no chance. She fell upon the ground, near death. Asura contained to watch her as the others came. Black Star came the closest, to see the sister he never met.

"Black Star, live well." Violet rasped.

The ninja spun to face Asura. But before anyone could move, Violet screamed in agony. Black Star turned to see his sister lifted into the air. The feathers returned, pasting themselves onto her body. Then, without warning, the feathers bursting off, disappearing as they did.

Violet fell to the ground, still alive and no longer a Kishin egg.

…

Author's note

I'm sorry if this chapter does not make any since. Just try to understand it. My writing is focused on story-telling, so if it's boring, sorry. I hope you do enjoy. Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Months passed since Violet was saved. Though many still didn't trust Asura but they accepted him enough to stay in Death City. Black Star was happy to have someone of his family alive, even if Violet tended to beat the crap out of him for annoying her so often.

…

Everyone gathered around. Soul stayed apart since he realized he loved Maka. It hurt to see her with their once enemy. Blair always tried to cheer him up.

Tsubaki was trying to calm down Black Star as he tried to take on Kid. Violet looked over the top of her magazine and smacked him hard on the head. "Calm down, Idiot."

Asura lounged beside Maka, his hand resting on her huge belly. "I still can believe we're going to be parents of twins."

"Hmmmm, yeah." Maka cooed.

Asura chuckled. He pulled his tried Maka close. She drifted into a light sleep, but he stayed awake to watch her. 'It's only the beginning, my dear Maka.'

…

Author's note

Sorry this isn't much of an ending. There will be a sequel but for now I am working on another. (On knees, bowing) When I have an idea of a sequel, I start writing it.


	10. Notice

After Word

To my readers who did enjoy Whispers in the Dark, I am glad and grateful that you'd like a sequel, but I'm currently not planning on one. To others, yes I know Crona's name is spelled this way and not the way I used in the story, I tend to read my stories on spare time and usually late at night, so I spelled his/her name wrong by mistake.

To XoXSkullgirlXoX and others, so sorry for _ruining _a character's name- trust me, I've seen worse- and there are other fan fictions where Black Star is NOT the only Star clan member alive. I want to state fan fiction is for and about imagination, even if you bend the story of the original work or change it completely. I HAVE watched ALL EPISODES in English and some in Japanese and am currently following the manga (note- since the manga is still going, its possible there could be a surviving Star clan member and Asura is still alive). So don't assume I don't know anything about the original story. Perhaps I should rewrite it, and I might someday for my own reasons, but don't go hinting I should improve my story because it's unrealistic. I try to stay near the original plots, if you read my other stories. I'm not the only write who writes _unrealistic_ stories.

I do not ask for flames from this. Readers, read and enjoy. But since this is a completed story, I don't really care if you don't like it or not. Read something else.


End file.
